1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to printed circuit inductive elements and more specifically to reducing the inherent resonance of such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The manufacture of printed circuit inductors is well known. See e.g., Schweizerhof, U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,569, issued Apr. 7, 1970. The electrical magnitudes of such coils, i.e., inductance and Q, are determined primarily by the length of the winding, the path width, the spacing between paths and the average turn diameter. While the prior art has realized printed circuit coils having higher values of inductance than were initially achievable as well as methods of varying inductance values, an inherent resonance is present in such coils, limiting their usefulness.